Computerized exercise devices are being used at an ever-increasing rate. Individuals use exercise devices to improve their health and fitness level. Some computerized exercise devices (e.g., treadmills, elliptical trainers, spinning cycles, etc.) are stationary and include computer components that guide users through simulated workout programs having varying speed, resistance, incline, etc. Some stationary exercise devices are configured to provide a simulated geographical workout route to a user. For example, stationary exercise devices may include a computer display that presents pre-programmed simulated geographical routes. During a workout, the computer display may indicate a simulated location of the user on the simulated geographical route, and simulate physical geographic features (e.g., hills) with the stationary exercise device (e.g., by adjusting incline and/or resistance to simulate grade). For example, some exercise systems, such as the exercise system described in U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0248900 to Ashby, attempt to simulate real-world routes. Some stationary exercise devices are capable of receiving real-time biometric data (e.g., heart rate) for the user to track the user's physiological condition.
Other computerized exercise devices (e.g., cycle computers, heart rate monitors, cellular telephones that are configured with exercise ‘apps’, etc.) are portable. Portable exercise devices are commonly used during indoor and outdoor workouts to log workout performance data (e.g., speed, grade, power, geographic location, etc.) and/or biometric information (e.g., heart rate, caloric rate, blood oxygen level, etc.) for the user. Portable exercise devices may also guide users through predefined routes, such as routes previously traversed by the user when the user was wearing the portable exercise device.
In addition, many exercisers use portable media devices during their exercise routines to listen to music, workout programs, or other audio stimuli. Many exercisers find music to be a strong motivating influence during exercise. For example, listening to music during exercise can alleviate boredom and break up the monotony that some people experience during exercise. In addition, many people find that song properties (e.g., beat, tempo, rhythm, etc.) can have an effect on their workout performance. For example, some mechanisms for motivating people through music are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,473, U.S. Pat. No. 7,683,252, U.S. Pat. No. 7,728,214, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,230.